Revanche
by odvie
Summary: Quand deux auteurs s'énervent sur le jeu Phoenix Wright, voilà le résultat. Léger yaoi à la fin. Rien de bien sérieux.


Revanche :

Résumé :

Quand deux auteurs s'énervent sur le jeu Phoenix Wright, çà peut donner çà… Ceci est un délire qui m'est venu en jouant contre le procureur Von Karma. Attendez-vous à quelque chose d'un peu… Idiot. -_-'

Texte :

Boubouille et Odvie étaient en pleine concentration sur la pauvre DS posée face à elles. La première était plongée dans une réflexion intense tandis que la seconde commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Au bout de deux minutes de silence, elle abattit ses deux poings sur le bureau :

« RRAAAHHH !!! Ce n'est pas ce vieux timbré de procureur qui va nous apprendre à jouer !!!

-Du calme Odvie. Il y a forcément un moyen. C'est juste que l'on n'a pas pris la bonne démarche, on recommence le procès et on verra s'il y a une amélioration. Tu ne veux pas aller voir sur Internet ? Ils ont les solutions sur un site. »

L'intéressée souffla un grand coup pour retrouver un calme apparent puis lança un regard meurtrier au procureur responsable de sa mauvaise humeur :

« Je vais le fumer ce mec. Je te jure Boubouille que si je le chope, je le fume !

-Ouais, ouais, répondit-elle en se penchant sur la console. Je veux bien que tu lui fasses sa fête mais… Il n'existe pas.

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen !

-Sans doute, mais on ne l'a pas. »

Un ange passa pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps pour les deux filles de réfléchir, l'une sur comment se venger du procureur, l'autre pour gagner le procès et innocenter Hunter.

« Ah, soupira Odvie soudainement découragée, si seulement on pouvait s'incruster dans le jeux et mettre une raclée à ce vieux fou !! »

Il y eu un éclair blanc puis plus personne dans la chambre.

« Odvie… Commença Boubouille sur un ton accusateur.

-Oui ? Répondit l'interpellée en prenant un air innocent.

-Rappelle-moi de te tuer dès qu'on sort de ce pétrin.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

-Regarde bien autour de toi et tu verras l'ampleur de ta gourde. »

Elle regarda un peu partout dans la pièce et reconnu la salle dans laquelle discutaient Wright et ses clients lors des pauses lors des procès.

« Oups.

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit : Oups. »

Elles observèrent attentivement le lieu où elles se trouvaient puis Boubouille reprit la parole :

« On fait quoi maintenant que l'on est ici, dans ce jeu, et à cause de toi ?!

-Heu… On va voir dans quelle salle sont nos héros ?

-Hein ?!

-Qui sait. C'est peut être une chance pour toi de réussir ce maudit procès.

-Odvie ! »

Trop tard, elle était déjà partie.

« Je vais la tuer. Grogna Boubouille avant d'entendre un bruit étrange qui la fit sursauter. Hein, c'était quoi çà ! Odvviiieee !!! »

Elle courut rejoindre son amie qui ouvrait en douce une porte menant à une salle de tribunal… vide.

« Mauvaise pioche. Ricana Boubouille. Au fait, tu veux toujours lui refaire le portrait à ce Von Karma ?

-Plus que jamais. Bon, si on fait toutes les salles une par une, on aura jamais fini. Il est temps de passer à une autre méthode.

-Laquelle ?

-On écoute aux portes, pardi ! »

Odvie repartit en courant vers la porte la plus proche avec une énergie qui était inconnue aux yeux de son amie.

« La vache ! Songea-t-elle en la regardant courir d'une porte à l'autre. Si elle avait la même pour venir en cours… Hé ! L'appela-t-elle soudainement paniquée. Me laisse pas toute seule !! »

Elle couvrit rapidement la distance qui les séparait et la prit par la manche pour l'emmener vers les étages.

« Je crois savoir où c'est. »

Pendant ce temps, le juge annonçait calmement :

« Je déclare l'accusé… Non coupable ! »

La salle poussa des applaudissements mais une voix se fit entendre clairement :

« OBJECTION ! »

Les deux filles couraient le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient dans les marches, le deuxième étage n'était plus si loin.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont réussi à innocenter Hunter ? Demanda Odvie en se retournant légèrement.

-J'en sais rien, mais s'il est déclaré coupable… Je te laisse tabasser le vieux fou et le juge par la même occasion.

-Cool… »

Une fois l'étage atteint, Boubouille attrapa son amie par le col et la tira en arrière :

« Quoi ! Râla cette dernière.

-C'est par là. Sur la droite : j'entends Phoenix hurler une objection.

-J'espère qu'il est encore temps… Grogna-t-elle en bondissant en avant, manquant de trainer la pauvre Boubouille agrippée à elle qui eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper à elle. Cà va, tu suis ?

-T'inquiète, on va y arriver !

-Ouaip ! »

Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes à trouver la bonne salle, l'une ouvrant toute les portes qui passaient près d'elle et tombant ainsi sur des salles vides, des toilettes, un débarras et d'autres, et l'autre marchant le long du couloir calmement, essayant de repérer exactement l'endroit d'où venait la voix des deux avocats.

« Trouvé. Sourit Boubouille en se tournant vers la salle située tout au fond. Odvie ! C'est celle là-bas.

-Okay. Ils en sont où ?

-J'en sais rien mais j'entends le juge faire un discours comme quoi ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et que…

-On rentre dans la salle.

-Hein ?

-On rentre dans la salle.-Aura flamboyante autour d'Odvie-

-D'accord d'accord… »

Elles poussèrent doucement la porte et découvrirent un Von Karma en train de se cogner la tête contre le mur, ainsi qu'un Wright affichant un air victorieux et un Hunter qui fixait d'un regard meurtrier le vieux procureur.

« Pas touche Hunter, chuchota Odvie avec un sourire carnassier. Ce vieux fou, il est pour moi.

-Ouais, ben attends au moins le verdict du juge, répondit Boubouille en se faufilant dans la salle, suivie par celle qui allait bientôt pouvoir se vanter d'avoir frappé un procureur. Sinon, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes, et Hunter aussi. »

Elles se concentrèrent sur le reste de la déclaration du juge, silencieuses et impatientes :

« Je déclare l'accusé… Non-Coupable ! »

« Yes ! S'exclama Boubouille en bondissant sur place, geste très peu remarqué à cause de l'agitation dans la salle.

-Au moins, sourit Odvie, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de nous pour la faire cette affaire. Et mais attends, çà veut dire que…

-Oh non, fais pas çà ! –Boubouille tenta vainement de la rattraper- Trop tard. »

Hunter entendit un bruit de course qui le fit se retourner et vit une adolescente le dépasser dans un sprint, se diriger vers le pupitre de Von Karma, prendre appui dessus pour le franchir, et enfin plaquer le vieux au sol dans un « BANZAII !!!! » sonore.

« C'était quoi çà ? Demanda Phoenix tandis que Maya encourageait le combat.

-Une… non-fangirl de Von Karma ? répondit Boubouille, debout à côté de l'ex-accusé. Bonjour Monsieur Hunter, enchantée de vous connaitre.

-Elle le connait ? Demanda ce dernier en montrant discrètement du doigt le pupitre derrière lequel se déroulait la bataille.

-Oui, et elle ne peut pas le voir, même en peinture. Au fait, félicitations pour votre victoire au procès Monsieur Wright ! »

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à admirer le procureur en train de se prendre une défaite intégrale, sous les cris de joie de Maya.

« Comment arrête-t-on votre amie ? Interrogea Benjamin

-On ne peut pas, désolée. Odvie !! C'est bon, laisse le Monsieur, il en a pris assez comme çà. »

L'interpellée se redressa, une poignée de cheveux gris à la main, à ses pieds Von Karma était décoiffé et un œil au beurre noir commençait à se montrer tandis qu'il essuyait le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure. Remarquant la tête du jeune procureur, elle s'inclina :

« Désolée pour tout ce dérangement, mais il le méritait. »

Boubouille s'approcha et la prit par la manche pour l'amener à distance du vaincu, craignant une revanche au shut-gun. Puis elle demanda :

« Pourquoi des cheveux ?

-Je t'avais dit que je le fumerai…

-Beurk !! C'est un vieux !! Fais gaffe aux effets secondaires !! Cà se trouve, tu vas devenir aussi mauvaise que lui.

-Aucun risque. Bon, qui a des feuilles à cigarettes ?

-Odvie !! »

Après avoir laissé de côté de côté les effusions de joie et être sorties du tribunal, elles se dirigèrent vers le banc le plus proche où elles s'assirent. Là, Odvie entreprit de rouler une cigarette fourrée aux cheveux de Von Karma.

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas fumer çà ! S'exclama Boubouille dégoutée.

-Désolée, mais je l'ai juré. Quelqu'un a un briquet ? »

Elle demanda à un passant qui accepta d'allumer cette chose douteuse et revint s'assoir :

« Tu veux essayer ?

-Non merci. Je tiens à ma vie.

-Okay. »

Elle aspira prudemment une bouffée puis fit la grimace :

« Beurk !

-Je t'avais prévenue. Ricana Boubouille. Et non !! Je n'essayerai pas –fixe la cigarette tendue vers elle-. N'insiste pas ou je vais… D'accord ! »

Sur ses mots, elle prit l'objet fumant de la main de son ami puis tenta son coup :

« POUAH !!! »

Elle toussa plusieurs fois et fit aussi la grimace :

« C'est horrible !!!

-Je confirme.

-Attends ! Pourquoi je me sens bizarre, là ?

-Moi aussi. Ses cheveux seraient-ils empoisonnés

-T'es bête. »

Les deux filles disparurent soudainement.

« Mal à la tête ! Gémit Boubouille allongée sur le parquet de la chambre de son amie.

-Pareil. Grogna Odvie qui s'assit en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'en sais rien. On a rêvé sans doute…

-Oui, sans doute… »

Elles se relevèrent difficilement, puis Boubouille remarqua quelque chose :

« C'est quoi çà ? »

Elle montrait du doigt une petite poignée de longs cheveux gris toujours serrée dans la main d'Odvie qui fixa cette trouvaille avec étonnement :

« C'était un rêve ?

-Un drôle de rêve alors… Marmonna-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte de la chambre. On va faire un tour dehors ?

-Ouaip. Un peu d'air nous fera peut être du bien. »

Odvie posa la poignée de cheveux sur son bureau et courut rejoindre son amie.

Un peu plus tard dans la rue :

« C'est quoi cette voiture immonde ?

-Elle n'est pas immonde, la voiture Odvie. Regarde : une voiture de sport.

-Je parlais de la couleur Boubouille, pas du modèle.

-Ah… Oui, c'est vrai que la couleur…

-C'est bof. »

Elles se détournèrent de la voiture. Ce qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué, c'étaient les deux personnes à l'intérieur du véhicule :

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma voiture ? Pesta le conducteur vêtu d'un costume magenta et 'une sorte de frou-frou blanc en guise de cravate.

-Mais rien, Benjamin. Soupira l'autre, habillé d'un costume bleu et d'une cravate rouge. C'est juste que ce genre de voiture n'est pas très courant en campagne, c'est tout. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et fut surpris par la fougue du jeune procureur. Décidément, il cachait bien son jeu ! Cela le fit sourire : sans cette maudite affaire, ils n'en seraient pas là.

« Au fait Boubouille… Réfléchit Odvie en chemin.

-Quoi ?

-Cette voiture me dit quelque chose.

-Ah bon ? Tu l'as déjà vue ?

-Oui, sur le jeu de Phoenix Wright.

-Heu… Cà plus les cheveux… Je crois qu'on est mal.

-Pas moi. Qui sait, on pourra peut être les revoir un jour. Et cette fois, il ne faudra pas oublier de leur demander leur numéro de portable !

-Ouais. »

FIN

Auteur : toute review, bonne ou mauvaise, sera la bienvenue.


End file.
